Zoo
by Lime's and Lemon's
Summary: Ben didn't escaped Alien X's body in time and the Earth has been blown up. What has happened to Gwen and Kevin being the last humans alive?


"But since you two helped save me, you can live. I'll put you in my zoo as the last humans alive," the girl said with a giggle and with that she press the button as the occupants of the throne room turned towards the window.

The earth exploded while the girl, wide eyed with excitement, jumped up and down in her seat. Gwen and Kevin unable to watch the destruction of their planet wrapped themselves around each other Gwen crying into Kevin chest.

"Now, for you two," the girl said turning away from the burning wreckage of the once Earth, "take them down and put them in an exhibit in the zoo."

She order her second hand man to do, "Yes, mam. Right this way," the odd looking alien pushed the mess of Gwen and Kevin towards the door leaving the room still tangled. "Now, we'll have none of this separate them until they get placed in the exhibit." While two sets of guards pull the couple apart and into separate apartments. Gwen was washed and groomed before the new ruler came into to make her examination of her new pets.

"Fantastic, but we can't just throw you in like that," taking notice of Gwen discomfort with her nakedness, "Yes I know well dress you up as one of those creature you had on earth. What was it called," she pondered for a moment, "oh, yes a bird." And within a few moments a dress made out of sheer material was fashion like a brown and black finch. In Gwen's opinion the dress was just as bad as or even worse than being naked since it displayed the curves of her body. Kevin on the other hand was dress in the usual black boxers. They were put into a large cage that was reminiscing of the monkey exhibit at the zoo. It had plants and trees as well as swings and hammocks. They were put in at different entrances so they had to fight their way through the foliage before seeing each other and entangling once more sinking to the ground. After a few moments Kevin looked down at Gwen and with a smirk commented, "I like what they put you in," taking notice of the sheerness of the dress.

Gwen blushed but retorted, "You're not that better."

"Well, at least I have pants on."

As the rose from the grown Gwen made the observation, "We should move more inward where we won't be seen as easily." Pulling Kevin's hand towards the foliage but Kevin's mind was on much different things. He couldn't help but look at her body through that dress and prayed she wouldn't turn around and see the budge forming under his one article of clothing. But as luck would have it when they reached what Gwen determined was the middle of the cage she turned around to give Kevin the full view. Gwen blushed when saw the rock in his pants, but came closer putting her hands on Kevin's chest.

"Well we have nothing to lose." She said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"No," Kevin broke off the kiss backing up landing on a nearby hammock covering his erection with his hands, "I'm not going to do this to you."

"What if I want it," Gwen said coving his body with her own."

"No, I won't let you do this just because of the situation were in," He said backing up completely until his whole body was on the hammock but just as he got away Gwen was right on top of him again.

"You don't get it, I've always wanted this I just assumed you would try before now to get me to have sex with you," and with this she pulled the dress off throwing it towards a close swing, not sure if she hit it or not. Kevin started by her abrupt behavior and the full display of her body straddling his hips caused his to harden even more.

"Now," said Gwen lifting up slightly to pull Kevin's boxers down and release his erection into the open. She laid completely on top of him now her breast rubbing against his chest and his erection on her sensitive spot. She started to grind slightly still on top of him rubbing her body against his own. Kevin now groaning with every movement, no will to tell her to stop other than the occasional no, watched as Gwen sat up.

She stayed starling his hips but started touching herself in front of him. She focused on the small perks on her breast first twirling them in her fingers even going so far as to lick her fingers and them pull and yank on the pink buds. As she keep on hand playing with each breast at a time she let her hand slide down her stomach and to her thighs.

Kevin watched as she moved between her legs, eyes shutting as she searched, Kevin knew she found what she was looking for when she started to grind against her own hand humping it right on top of Kevin though he was not complaining. She climaxed falling back down on Kevin before she look up and smiled to see if he was ready. He smiled back and she lifted her body, positioning herself at the tip of his erection and plummeted down on the rock with a cry she sat for a few moments getting use to the stretch before slowly starting to move up and down, one hand on Kevin's chest for balance the other rubbing her clitoris.

She started pumping faster with Kevin meeting her hips with his own and placing his hands on her hips to force them together even more. Gwen climaxed first followed quickly by Kevin who pulled out and sprayed his white semen onto the dirt. Gwen lay down beside Kevin, she felt his arms rap around her and pull her closer. They held onto each other as though the other was the lifeline to the life they had just lost.

Somewhere else in the ship the stiff body of Alien X was put on a pedestal in a viewing hall for all to see.


End file.
